Draconian Chronicles 3
by Digidynasty
Summary: All done! All chapters are up and Draconains 4 is being considered. RR! Sweet ending!
1. Prologue

Draconian Chronicles 3: Prologue

Ultimate Up Comings

Van flew above the land of Gaia on Escaflowne in its dragon form.Hitomi knelt besides him, admiring the land.They had seen so much burning and pillaging of perfectly peaceful cities due to the Ziaboch Empire, Hitomi had almost forgotten how beautiful this world was.True, they had beautiful places on her home of the Mystic Moon, but here it was different.Like the ground was just born; growing its way to a new world.Trees grew more numerous then they ever did on Earth and the grass was so bright and lively, the wind played across it in waves that made a spectacular show for the four travelers.

The other two passengers on this mythical metal creature were two felines by the name of Merle and Reeko.Merle had been with Prince Van of Fanel since he was a kid, and Hitomi had joined them years later, sending the cat girl on a brand new and dangerous adventure.Reeko, was the rookie of the group, he had joined them when they came across his village of Petite Beau.After saving the town from the Ziaboch Empire, Reeko had fallen in love with Merle, and had joined them in their fight against the Empire.

This…the Ziaboch Empire, led by Dilandau and Folken, and the Emperor Dornkirk.These three had led armies after armies, to destroy first Fanelia, then Astoria, and then they went after Petite Beau!They were after one thing, and that was Atlantis.Home of the Draconians, and a very powerful weapon that could be used, if in the wrong hands, to rule all of Gaia.

Van looked down at the land and sighed.He remembered when Fanelia used to be as beautiful.Now it was burned to the ground, because of Dilandau and the Ziaboch Empire.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Hitomi stood up and put a hand on his shoulder."Don't worry.We'll make everything right again."She said to sooth her now Fiancée.

Van smiled and gave Hitomi a peck on the cheek."What would I ever do without you?"

She smiled."I don't even want to think of a life without you.You are so special to me, and saved my life more times than I can count.I love you so much."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled, breathing in her exotic scent, one from the Mystic Moon."You saved my life too.That makes us kindred spirits."

She smiled and snuggled up to him.

Merle growled in annoyance._Do they always have to be so mushy??_

Reeko laughed at Merle expression."So, uh…where are we headed?"He asked Van.Merle looked up and smiled as he changed the subject for her.She licked him on the cheek, making him blush.

"We're heading to Florin.The Empire hasn't gotten there yet, we can get supplies."Van replied.

Hitomi nodded."Florin it is then."And they set off in the sky, towards the West; their journey was far from over.

Folken entered the darkened chamber of his new Floating Fortress.He walked to three small pillars and pressed down the devices on top, in a secret sequence.The large monitor in front of him glowed brightly and a face appeared.Folken suppressed a smile."My lord, you summoned me?"

The figure glowered at his servant."I have.My visions have revealed something that might just be the thing to allow us to get the hidden power of Atlantis."

Folken looked up."What is it My Lord?"

Emperor Dornkirk smiled."The girl from the Mystic Moon.From what you have told me and what my visions tell me, she has the power of the Rhinestone of Life, does she not?"

Folken nodded."She does, along with my brother."

"Then her ability to use the stone confirms my suspicions.She unknowingly knows something that is very valuable to us.I am coming to you to personally oversee that my plans are followed through in this matter."The Emperor said to his servant.

Folken hid his chock and his fear."You are coming here?"

"Yes, that is correct.Make ready for my arrival."Then the image distorted and disappeared.

Folken swallowed hard.He had a lot to get done between now and the Emperor's arrival.

Van touched down outside the city of Florin's borders at about dusk.Hitomi, Merle, and Reeko disembarked and looked at the city with awe."That's Florin?"Hitomi said in shock.

Before them lay a city, that looked almost identical to Fanelia.It was a large castle surrounded by several smaller buildings, probably the homes of the people of Florin.Van looked on in wonder.It truly was their sister city.Hitomi yawned, and Van looked over at her."We'd better rest up, before we enter the city.It might be another trap by Ziaboch, so we'll need to be on our guard."He proposed.

Reeko nodded."I'll take first watch."He volunteered.

Van opened his mouth to protest, but Reeko cut him off."Look, who else to watch out at night, but a cat?I see better in the dark than you do.I am the more likely choice."

Van sighed in defeat."Fine, if you see anything suspicious, wake me up, got it?"

Reeko nodded and Merle grabbed onto his arm."I'll take watch with him!!"

Van shook his head, and Hitomi laughed."Come on, dear.Let's get some sleep."Then she led him off to get their bedrolls.

Later on that night, Emperor Dornkirk set foot on Folken's Floating Fortress.Folken knelt before his master, Dilandau by his side."We welcome you My Lord."

"Arise."The Emperor said.Folken and Dilandau rose to their feet and followed the Emperor to a secluded Room. "Dilandau," The Emperor spoke."What is it that we seek?"

Dilandau swallowed hard, hardly believing he was speaking _the_ Emperor Dornkirk."We seek to find Atlantis and use its hidden power to rule Gaia."

"Very good."The Emperor said."And how do we find Atlantis?"

Dilandau was stumped.Folken smiled."We have yet to find a way My Lord."

"Until now."Their lord corrected."The girl from the Mystic Moon holds to key to unlocking that information."

"She knows where Atlantis lies?"Dilandau questioned in disbelief.

"She does.All I have to do is take that information from her."He smiled."Folken."

"My Lord?"

"Take three Doppelgangers and head to the city of Florin.That is where you will find them.Send them to me for instructions and soon Atlantis will be ours."

"It will be done, My Lord."Folken bowed, as did Dilandau and they left the room.

The Emperor smiled._Soon, Angel of Light, your secret will be revealed to me, and all Gaia will fall._

_ _

A/N: That's the end of the prologue; this is the chapter where all the cards are in play.We get the big guys in on the action.Keep an eye out for Part two!!And you had better review!Onegai?(please?) 


	2. Nocternal Attacks

Draconian Chronicles 3: Part One

Nocturnal Attacks

Emperor Dornkirk stayed in a room, with three doppelgangers standing in silence before him."I wish for you three to perform a task for me."

The leader stepped forward and bowed."We are at your disposal, My Lord."

"You know the art of mind manipulation, but can you form a link between two other people?"The Emperor questioned.

"We can."The creature replied.

"Good, I wish that you create a link between myself and the girl from the Mystic Moon."

The two assassins on each side of the leader gasped."She is the accursed one."

"She foresaw our brother's death."The other replied.

"Yes, she is powerful.She also holds something I need to know, which I plan to get for myself.Now, can you do it?"

The leader silenced his lieutenants."We can.Will there be any opposition?"

The Emperor scowled."The King of Fanelia, Van Fanel.He is her protector; he must be…temporarily taken out of commission.Him and two other felines, which should prove a small nuisance to overcome."

The leader nodded."It will be done."He stepped forward and took the Emperor's wrinkled head in his hands.He chanted some words and there was a bright flash of light, and the three doppelgangers disappeared.

The Emperor smiled._One side of the link has been made.Now, Angel of Light, you must connect with me._

Van and Hitomi lay next to each other, asleep beneath a tree.Escaflowne sat in a majestic pose behind them.Two tails, one blue, and orange, hung above them. Merle giggled, as Reeko pulled a coin from her ear."It's all in the wrist."He told her and performed it again.

Merle watched carefully as the coin disappeared from Reeko's hand.Reeko moved his hand behind Merle head, and the coin once appeared in his hand.Merle giggled."Show me again!"

Reeko happily obliged, not noticing the warped figures in the distance, approaching the travelers.

Hitomi frowned and looked around.She was floating above the land of Atlantis._Why am I here?_Draconians flew in great numbers, going about their business.Several draconians came up to Hitomi with sad expressions.They were dressed in lavish clothing; much more elaborate then that of the rest of their kind. 

They looked at Hitomi and held her hand._They're coming…_ They told her.

_Who?_

_The evil ones, they wish to…_Suddenly, there was an explosion in the sky.The sky was ripped apart as if it were nothing but thin cloth.Blue sky turned black and red, the ground burst into flames, and the sky was filled with smoke.

Hitomi shrieked in fear as several draconians were struck with meteors that fell from the sky.The ones in front of Hitomi cried._They're coming…They want to destroy us…_

__Just then, the tear in the sky widened and a face showed through.It was Emperor Dornkirk.Hitomi gasped, knowing who it was, only because Van had told her._He's coming?_

_Help us…_They pleaded as they began to back away._Aide us in our struggle…Angel of Light…help us…_

__The Emperor laughed and the center of Atlantis exploded as if a giant bomb went off.Everything was engulfed in flames and soon, nothing surrounded Hitomi…but white light.

"No!"Hitomi screamed as she shot up in bed."They're coming!"

Van was up instantly, and Reeko and Merle jumped out of the tree."What's going on?"

Van helped Hitomi's shaking form close to him."What happened?What did you see?"

Hitomi cried."Atlantis…gone!Just like Fanelia!"

Reeko raised an eyebrow, but Merle gasped as her fine tuned ears picked up something."Reeko…" She whispered.

Reeko turned his head and listened.Something was rustling…then he heard a tree twig snap.He narrowed his eyes and took out his dagger."Stay here."He instructed as he set out.

Van rocked Hitomi back and forth as Merle watched Reeko walk out towards the edge of the forest that they had landed near.

Reeko sniffed the air…there was an unusual odor in the air."I think…" Just then, Reeko fell to the ground.A doppelganger materialized at his side.He had stealthy knocked out the youth, with a blow to the side of the neck.

Merle gasped."Reeko!"She started running towards him, but another Doppelganger appeared and fired a dart, which hit Merle in the back, knocking her out cold.

Van jumped up, Hitomi kneeling by his side.He unsheathed his sword and narrowed his eyes at the attackers."What is your business here?!"He challenged. Suddenly, the leader formed besides him, grabbing the young prince's head tightly.

Van gasped and cried out in pain…as the doppelganger took out a large needle, and injected a solution into the side of Van's neck.He soon let go of Van, the warrior falling down to the ground, on his knees, breathing deeply.

The leader turned to Hitomi, who gasped and tried to back away, but his followers came up behind her and held her tight.The leader smiled.Don't worry.This won't hurt a bit… for me that is."He took Hitomi's head and gazed into her eyes.There was a bight flash and Hitomi screamed as her mind was connected to the Emperor's, though she didn't know it. 

She collapsed, in shock, and Van struggled to his feet, but he too fell unconscious.

The leader smiled."Our work is done.May we return to his worshipfulness with the good news."He crossed his arms across his chest and vanished, his two minions along with him, leaving the four travelers passed out and sprawled out on the grass.

Reeko was the first to awaken.He shook his head to clear it and looked around.He saw his love sprawled out on the ground."Merle!"He ran to her.He saw the dart in her back and took it out, making her whimper in pain.He lifted her up into his arms."Are you okay?"He asked.

Merle's eyes slowly opened, but she only had enough strength to nod.Reeko licked her a few time and carried her back towards the tree.Setting her down, he went to check on Hitomi."Hey, come on…wake up."

Hitomi moaned and slowly sat up."Huh?What happened?"She looked around and saw Van."Van!"She shouted and crawled over to his side.His hair covered up the mark the needle had left on his neck, for then Hitomi would have been careful about what she did next.She reached forward and slightly shook him."Wake up."

Van stirred and then abruptly shot his head up.He laughed and looked at Hitomi with red glowing eyes.Hitomi shrieked as Van unsheathed his sword and held it above her head."This is your end, Angel of Light."Then the sword came down…

The three doppelgangers that had attacked Van and the others appeared before Emperor Dornkirk."We have done as you commanded."The leader said."The girl is linked to you, and the boy has been tainted."He explained.

The Emperor smiled."When will I have access to the maiden's memories?"

"As soon as she taps into her power from the crystal.The young prince's…current actions, will force her to do just that."

The Emperor smirked."Very good."_It won't be long now, Angel of Light, before I learn of the location of Atlantis!_His laughed echoed through the halls of the floating fortress.

Hitomi screamed and rolled to the left as Van's sword came down hard on the grass, right where Hitomi had just been a moment ago.Hitomi jumped to her feet and was immediately overwhelmed with a nauseous feeling.She swallowed."Van!What are you- Ahh!"She dodged another sword attack.

Van growled, but said nothing, as he charged at her once more.Hitomi had no choice, but to unveil her wings and take to the air."What is going on!?"She asked.

Reeko ran up and tackled Van, knocking the sword out of his hands.He pinned him, and noticed the mark on his neck."He's been poisoned!"Reeko managed to say, before Van backhanded him and sent him reeling.

Van threw his legs in the air and then threw them forward, landing on his feet.He dove for his sword and took out his wings, before jumping into the air after Hitomi.

"Van!"Merle shouted.

"Reeko!"Hitomi yelled."Do you know the antidote?"She flew to the side to dodge Van's attack.

Merle ran to Reeko's side and helped him up."Yeah!They're Garla Leaves!"He shouted.

Hitomi nodded and kicked Van in the stomach as he tried again to slice her from shoulder to hip.She dove to the ground."Fine them!I'll keep him busy!"She proposed and held her hand out to form a bow and arrow out of light.

Reeko gasped."How did she just…"

"It's the power of the stone."Merle explained."Come on!"She dragged him away towards the forest."We gotta find those leaves!"Then she and Reeko took off.

The Emperor smiled as all of Hitomi's memories were at his disposal.He accessed the ones he needed.Where did Atlantis lie asleep?He closed his eyes and searched through the information that lay in front of him, as if it were a book._You may be smart, little one, but I will find what I am looking for._

There.He found it.He opened his eyes and grinned."Golaya Sea."He said.

He leaned forward and spoke into a microphone."Folken."

"My Lord?"Folken's voice came back.

"Set course for the Golaya Sea."He commanded.

"Yes, My Lord."Folken said and the floating fortress changed direction to the West.

The Emperor smiled._Soon.Soon…all the power of Atlantis will be mine!_

Hitomi fired an arrow of light at Van, who easily dodged it.He began to tap into his own power and created a bow and arrow of fire.He fired it back at Hitomi with such precision, that Hitomi was singed on her upper arm.She cried out and her arm fell loosely at her side. 

"Van!Why are you doing this?Control yourself!"She pleaded, but to empty ears.

Van threw his hands forward, attacking Hitomi with a black magic ball.Hitomi gasped and created a shield in front of her self as the ball flew her way and dissipated against her shield.

Hitomi thought._Folken used that kind of Black Magic!Which means either he or the Emperor is in control of Van!Oh no!_

Back in the Floating Fortress, Folken had his eyes closed, using his power and his brother's power to attack the Angel of Light._I don't approve of this, but My Lord commands it…_He commanded Van to attack again, the poison making it impossible for Van to refuse.

Van attacked mercilessly against Hitomi, making it harder for her to hold the shield._Please Reeko!Hurry!_

Merle and Reeko ran on all fours to the forest and began to frantically search for the right leaves."What do they look like?"Merle asked as she rummaged through the dozens of plants the forest held.

Reeko also search as he replied."They're a dark green with red markings on them."He looked up and saw Merle's face close to his.He cried out in surprise and fell backwards.

"Like this?" Merle produced in her hand, three dark colored leaves that had bright red markings on them.

"Exactly!"He took them and gave her a kiss on the cheek."You are simply amazing."

Merle blushed and took the leaves back and ran back towards the camp."Come on!We don't have much time!"

And she was right.Hitomi's shield flickered and went out, just as Van fired another attack, this time a red colored whip, made out of light.He whipped her, knocking her out of the sky.

Hitomi hit the ground, just as Reeko and Merle burst out of the forest.She had a large gash that went from her stomach and around to her back.She bled heavily, and breathed slowly deep breathes.

Merle ran to her side and tried to stop the bleed."No!Come on Hitomi!You can make it through this!" She applied pressure.

Hitomi nodded and blacked out.

Reeko took out his trusty slingshot and aimed a large pebble at Van.Van was readying another attack at Hitomi, as Reeko hit him with the pebble on the side of the head.Van cried out and fell from the side.Reeko ran up and broke his fall.

"Ow."Reeko managed as he rolled Van's unconscious body off his.He took the leaves from Merle and force-fed them to Van.

Van opened his eyes in surprise and coughed up the poison, making a pile of goo on the floor.He shook his head to clear it."What…happened?"

Reeko cleared his voice."You…uh…you were poisoned and attacked us."

"I what!?"Van shouted in disbelief.

"It was the doppelgangers fault.Not yours."

Van looked up to Merle as she said that."Where…where is Hitomi?" He asked.

Merle moved to the side and showed Hitomi sprawled out on the floor, bleeding from the side.Van's eyes widened."Hitomi!"He crawled to her side."Oh no…"

He lifted her head into his lap and closed his eyes."I will undo what I have done."His hands began to glow and the glow went into Hitomi.Her wounds healed, leaving only scars from the attack.

Hitomi moaned awake and opened her eyes."V-Van?"

Van nodded sadly."I…I'm so sorry."He croaked, his throat constricting, making it harder to talk.

Hitomi smiled."It…wasn't your fault.You were being controlled."She said.

Van held her close."What have I done…oh what have I done."

Reeko held Merle close to her, expecting something worse to happen.He was thinking more along the lines of…_What have I gotten myself into?_

_ _

A/N: Boy that was an exciting chapter!What will Van and Hitomi do to stop the Emperor?Will they find out at all?Tell me if this is good, ne?Read and Review!!!


	3. Shattered Links

Draconian Chronicles 3:

Chapter Two: Shattered Links

The new dawn's light breaks over the Western Mountains.It's light reflecting the blue colored Mystic Moon, high in the sky.The crickets ceased their nightly chirps, and the larks sang a song of their own, awakening the other daytime creatures of Gaia. 

Over the Morning's sounds, laughing and splashing was heard, coming from the river that ran through the mountains and out into the open sea.It split into several intertwining streams, out in the far distance, to Golaya Sea.

The laughs belonged to two cat teens gallivanting in the river's flow.Reeko slapped his hand in the water, hitting a fish that flew onto the shore.It landed on the green grass and flopped around until it stopped and dies.Merle sis the same, and another fish hit the shore.

Watching another fish swim by, Reeko hit it towards the shore, but it hit Merle instead.She shrieked and fell back into the water.Reeko laughed.

"You really get into your work don't you?"He teased.

Merle growled and lunged at him resulting in a playful catfight in the water.Merle would shove Reeko's head under water, and he would simply pull her down with him.The two wrestled and giggled to their hearts' content… the previous night's events momentarily forgotten. 

But those events were not forgotten for the two it had affected the most.Hitomi sat beneath the tree, eyes closed, arms wrapped around her self.She had been forced to attack Van, when doppelgangers had attacked.They…injected him with something that made him go haywire.

Hitomi hated having to do what she did, but she had had no other choice.Though she had been injured, she did not blame Van.It was not his fault.She clearly remembered his menacing red eyes that he had possessed during that fight.

She shivered at the memory.

"Cold?"

Hitomi looked up to see Van standing next to her, looking at her sadly.She rubbed her arms."N-no, I- I'm okay."She lied.

Van took out a blanket and wrapped it around her."Thought so."He smiled.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile back.

Van's expression turned worried."How are you?"

Hitomi looked down to avert his gaze."F-fine."She glanced up and saw Van looking at her stomach where his whip had hit her.She raised her shirt and revealed a medium sized scar on her mid drift.Even though Van had healed it, the scar remained.Van placed a gentle hand on it, and Hitomi put a hand over his. "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry."He whispered.

"Don't be," She comforted him. "It's not your fault.I told you...I felt another presence.

Van looked into her eyes carefully."Who was it?"

Hitomi blinked."I-I don't know."She thought back.She knew she felt the presence before…sometime during her stay in Gaia.But who was it?She had to figure it out…

Emperor Dornkirk sat alone in his throne room, aboard the floating fortress, en route to Golaya Sea.Home of Atlantis and the most powerful weapon on Gaia.

Oh yes.Dornkirk knew of Atlantis and knew of its power.How did he know?The age-old emperor smiled at the memory of a beautiful draconian woman that had shown him the light…

_Rhoan Dornkirk sat on the edge of a fountain, next to a beautiful draconian woman.Her chestnut long brown hair flowed around her as a gentle spring wind blew.Her green eyes fixed on him with an innocent smile playing across her lips._

_Great angelic wings grew from her back and played in the wind behind her.She was nothing short of gorgeous._

_She smiled."I…I feel something very special for you, Rhoan."_

_He gently moved a hand to her cheek and pushed aside a loose strand of hair."I feel it too."He confessed._

_It was true.He was in love with this woman.He was not of her kind, but he did not see any reason why he could not love her like any other woman.The Elders of Atlantis had not approved at first, but with her standing and persuasion, he had been granted passage to Atlantis, to spend long love filled days with this woman._

_Rhoan moved his eyes momentarily off of her face, and noticed a necklace around her neck."That's a pretty pendant."He commented, not noticing it before for some reason._

_She smiled and held it in her hand."Yeah, it was a gift from the Elders on my sixteenth year.It holds great power.Only those of the royal family can use its magic.I am being trained to use it now."She said with pride._

_Rhoan smiled.Magic?He needed to learn more about this…_

_"What kinds of powers does it have?"He asked casually._

_She smiled, completely trusting her first love."It allows my innate powers to grow tremendously.I can see things and sense things like never before.And…" She stopped, suddenly unsure._

_Rhoan gave her his most charming smile.Leaning in, he kissed her on the lips.Breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear."Come on…you can tell me."_

_She smiled again."It is the key to Atlantis' defenses.A massive weapon hidden in the very center of the city."She explained with renewed fascination."It is strong enough to destroy anything that might come against us."_

_Rhoan smiled broadly inside.This might prove useful…_

_ _

__Emperor Dornkirk's trip down memory lane was cut short by a knock o his massive throne room door."Enter."He said.

One of Ziaboch's messengers came in a bowed before the mighty emperor."My Lord, we have spotted the guymelif you seek, coming up just before Golaya Sea."He said."Escaflowne and the four rebels are camping out near one of the tributaries, sire."

Emperor Dornkirk nodded."Send out the 'melif units.Dilandau's in charge.I want them taken alive."

The messenger nodded."Right away, My Lord."Then he turned on his heel and left.

Emperor Dornkirk smirked."Something about that girl seems familiar…I want her captured."Then he stepped to the window and looked out over the land.The Golaya Sea visible far in the distance."It's almost time…"

Hitomi's head jerked up as the four ate their breakfast.

Van looked at her."Are you okay?"

She looked at him in worry and stood up, bringing attention to herself."Something's wrong."She said.

Van looked up and saw the Ziaboch Floating Fortress."They're here!"He shouted and ran to Escaflowne.Hitomi ran with him and Reeko helped Merle to her feet before running to seek shelter.This was out of their league.

Van had just gotten into Escaflowne, when three Ziaboch guymelifs came down from the fortress and landed on all three sides of them.

"Fancy seeing you here, Van!"A voice boomed.

Van gasped."Dilandau!"He shouted, unsheathing his sword.

Dilandau laughed and used the stealth cloak to disappear.The other two did as well.Van growled."That won't work this time!"He ran forward and raised his sword from the ground to split one of the melifs from hip to shoulder.The soldier inside cried out and fell to the ground.

Dilandau opened his mouth in shock.He could see them through the cloaks!What was going on?He growled and charged in, just as Van sliced through the second melif that attacked him from behind.

"Van!!!!"Dilandau brought down his sword with such ferociousness, that Van barely had time to block.

Hitomi gasped."Oh no.Van!"She gasped as she sensed something.She glanced up and above the two fighting guymelifs… Hitomi saw the floating fortress.Something there was making her feel uneasy.She closed her eyes and saw something that caught her completely off guard.

A red line, as thin as a single hair, ran from her to someone in that fortress.She followed it and it led to none other than Emperor Dornkirk himself.He watched the battle with a smile on hi face.

Hitomi opened her eyes in disbelief."What was what last night was for.He wanted to create the link with her.But why?What did she know that he wanted?Hitomi put on a determined look and closed her eyes again.If it could work for him, why not her?She started to see a vision like no other… 

She saw her grandmother standing before what looked like a council of Draconians.Her grandmother bowed before them, and then looked up with pleading eyes."Please!Why can't I make the decision?"

The person in the middle of the council shook his head. "He is not one of us.We can't possible have a…a… human, being wed to a woman of your stature.You are the high priestess, you must think about your people."He explained.

Her grandmother frowned."My people?I will not abandon my people if I wed out of our order.He loves me and I love him!What else should be said?"

"We cannot allow it."He stated.

Hitomi saw her grandmother gasp and run from the building.She ran until she was outside…then she made her way to a beach.She collapsed on the ground and hugged herself."When will I ever find true love again?"She said.

A man came running up behind her."Wait!"He called out.

She turned."Rhoan!"She hugged him and he held her close."Oh Rhoan!"She cried on his shoulder.

He caressed her back and rocked her back and forth."Shhh, it's alright.We'll find another way somehow."

Hitomi frowned.What did this mean?Why was she being shown this?Hitomi looked out to the sea and gasped.That was the sea that they were near.Golaya Sea!That is where they are headed!

She saw the same red link and broke it with her powers.The Emperor would not learn any more from her.

Hitomi was returned to the real world and gasped as she saw Van battling Dilandau, as the floating fortress got closer and closer to the sea.She had to stop it, but that would mean revealing her identity.She nodded knowing she had to, and placed her hand over her heart.

The Rhinestone of Life glowed and she felt the wings grow out of her back and her hair grow once again.She realized now that only when she was in draconian form, did her hair grow.She allowed herself a small smile as she looked at her hair.She was kinda getting used to it being this long.

She lifted into the air and flew towards the floating fortress.

_What are you doing?!_Van's voice came into her head.

Hitomi frowned._They're heading for Golaya Sea!There's something there I don't think we want them getting to!I have to stop them!_She flew on and powered up an attack, then let it fly at the levistones that powered the fortress.

Aboard, Folken fought to maintain his balance."Report!"

A technician fought for the controls of the massive ship."We've been hit on the starboard side!Our engines aren't responding!"He said.

Folken growled and turned his head."What is going on out there?"

Hitomi flew with lightning speed to the other side, and blasted another levistone, ceasing the fortress' forward movement.

Van raised his sword and struck Dilandau's guymelif in one of the two energists.It exploded and Dilandau fell to the ground.

Van turned Escaflowne into a dragon and flew down to where Reeko and Merle were hiding."Come on!We're getting out of here!"

Reeko jumped on, pulling Merle up with him.

Van pulled both rudders back and the dragon took off into the air…towards the fortress.

Folken saw Hitomi flew across the view port."Attack her!She's the one causing this!"

The technician looked at Folken skeptically."That_ girl_ caused out engines to go out?"

Folken glared at him."Are you questioning me?"He took out his metal arm to emphasize the consequences of such an act.

The technician swallowed hard."N-no sir.Opening fire."The fortress rocked with blasts as it attacked the angel causing all the problems.

Hitomi dodged as many as she could, but one hit her and she fell from the sky…

Only to be caught by none other than Van Fanel."Always have to go and be heroic, don't you?"

She smiled and reverted back to her human form, the wings disappearing in her back and her hair going back to it's normal length."They…won't be catching up with us soon."

Van smirked."Golaya Sea, huh?"She nodded."Then that's where we're heading."

The dragon took off towards the sea, leaving the Ziaboch behind.

The Emperor scowled."That girl…she will pay."

A/N: I think that was a pretty juicy chapter.Anyone know where I'm going with this?I think it's pretty obvious, but we'll see.Maybe I'll add a few more twists.R+R please!!!


	4. Hidden City

Draconian Chronicles 3: Part Three

Hidden City

Blood red eyes flicked back and forth across the bridge of the Ziaboch Floating Fortress.Folken Stratagos watched Ziaboch soldiers and technicians alike running about in a mild state of panic.Sensors and analyzers were wailing like crazy trying to find out what was wrong.

"Report" Folken said.

One technician turned around from his post and saluted Folken. "Sir, engines are still down.Forward velocity is zero.Attempting to feed power into the stations levistones now."He reported.

Folken walked down a small flight of stairs to the bridge's main deck."Cause of the problem?"

"Unknown sir.We suspect it was that woman.Whatever she did immobilized us for quite sometime."

Folken narrowed his eyes._Hitomi_.He thought in disgust.He looked back at the technician."Estimated time of repair?"

"48 hours."

Folken nodded."You have such as the allotted time to get the levistones back online, or it will be you who will be immobile…" He turned his back to the officer and looked over his shoulder."For the rest of your life."Then he left the bridge.

The man swallowed hard and immediately went back to work.

Folken entered the darkened chambers of Emperor Dornkirk."My lord.We are working to capacity in attempts of getting the engines back online."He said.

Emperor Dornkirk stood up from his thrown and went to the view port."No rush, Folken, the dragon has once again escaped out of our grasp, but this time it will not escape."

Folken frowned at the contradiction."Sire?"

"While fighting the dragon, Dilandau placed a seeking device on the guymelif."The Emperor responded.

Folken's expressions changed to surprise."Dilandau?"He repeated in slight disgust.

Out of the room's far shadows, came Dilandau…wearing a confident smile on his scared face."That's right,_ Stratagos._" He said, rather disrespectfully."I craftily anticipated Van's cowardly retreat and made sure he couldn't get too far away without me knowing."

Folken glared at him. "You did do without my permis-"

"I did it under Emperor Dornkirk's command,_ Stratagos._"Dilandau smirked and bowed to Dornkirk."Emperor, the dragon and the rebels are escaping to Golaya Sea."

Emperor Dornkirk nodded."The Angel of Light will open the chest and we will get the treasure."He turned back to the window and smiled to himself._Soon, the power will be mine._

_ _

__High above the land of Gaia, the dragon once again flew with grace and majesty, with the king of Fanelia at the controls.Van expertly pulled on the left cord and Escaflowne veered to the left, straightening their course towards Golaya Sea.The sea air blew Van's hair in disarray, along with the sleeping beauty, hanging onto his waist.Hitomi had her eyes closed, hands clenched on Van's red no-sleeve shirt.Van smiled as he looked down at her, her porcelain face in its perfection.Her hair slightly blew as they encountered updrafts and downdrafts. 

Van found it hard to concentrate on flying, when he looked at her.He closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the image of the object of his affection.

The movement awoke Hitomi, who noticed Merle and Reeko asleep behind her.She stood up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.Van turned his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.She smiled and kissed him on the lips.After breaking the kiss, she sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder.

Van smiled and looked forward again."We should be flying over the center of Golaya Sea soon."

Hitomi nodded. "We should find some answers there."

"What exactly did you see?"Her fiancée asked.

Hitomi frowned."I saw them…pleading for help."She replied, almost in a trance as she recalled her vision.

"Who?"Van questioned.

"Draconians."

Van gasped.Hitomi averted the worried gaze he cast down at her.

Merle stirred, and both she and Reeko awakened."What's going on?"Merle asked sleepily.

Van ignored them for now."Tell me everything you saw, Hitomi."

Hitomi nodded slowly and recalled her vision for all to hear.When she was finished she was visibly shaken.Merle came up and nuzzled the frightened girl to calm her down.Van was saddened by this; he hated to see his love in such distress.

Suddenly, Hitomi sat up straight and gasped.Her eyes began to glow a pink color, and the necklace around her neck began to glow.Ahead she saw a wall of some sort, coming at them fast."Van!Look out!"

Van pulled up on the reins, trying to avoid whatever Hitomi was seeing, though he couldn't see it himself. Reeko held Merle close as she screamed, for fear of falling off, as Van tried to maintain control of the flying dragon.Hitomi held onto Van's waist as they hit whatever barrier Hitomi had seen.

The dragon shook violently, almost tossing its passengers into the unmerciful sea below.Van and company cringed back as a bright light enveloped the beast of burden, and Hitomi let out one scream, before everything that was…disappeared.

One minute, chaos, the next silence.The sea once again flowed calmly below, brushed slightly by the daytime breeze.No trace of the four was evident. It was as if they were never there…

Merle groaned and opened her eyes.She was in a room of some sort.The window was covered with beautiful aqua drapes that conveniently obscured the vision of the area outside.She stirred a bit and saw Reeko asleep besides her.He lay there so quietly and soundlessly, that he looked so serene.Merle smiled and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes.

He stirred and smiled as his blue eyes feel upon the goddess-like cat girl above him.She blushed under his gaze."Come on, cat nap is over."She hopped down and began to analyze the room."Strange…I don't remember any place that we've been to that has this kind of décor."She said.

Reeko sat up and looked around.The room gave off a gentle feeling.He saw it also had lush aqua walls to match the drapes, and the furniture present was of very fine craftsmanship, though of a design unknown to him."Where are we?"

Reeko heard Merle gasped and ran to her side.She had opened the drapes and revealed to them was a city like they had never scene.Large stone buildings covered the land and people with white angelic wings growing out of their back.

Citizens moved about their daily lives, walking or flying on the ground or on skywalks that connected some buildings together.Water fountains were everywhere, filling the air with a trickling sound, pleasant to the ear.It also gave the scene a passive look."Wow."Both cat people breathed.

"You like it?"A voice said from behind them.

Reeko and Merle spun around to face to silent visitor.Reeko moved in front of Merle to protect her just in case.He narrowed his eyes."Where are we?"

"Where are Van and Hitomi?"Merle questioned in the same rough manner.

The visitor, a boy about the age of seventeen smiled.He had long blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail.His bright blue eyes sparkled with the light that streamed though the window.He wore white robes with golden trimmings.He too had white wings growing out of his back, though they were not as large as the adults that walked around outside."The Angel of Light and her Protector are safe in another room.I am to bring you to them later…in the meantime, may I offer you anything?"

Reeko stood his ground, unconvinced."Take us to them now."

Merle nodded her agreement.

The teen frowned."I'm afraid I can't do that.The council has yet to finish with them."

"Who are you?"Merle asked.

The boy once again smiled and bowed his respects."I am Kokoro.It means, "Spirit" in Draconian." (Actually it's spirit in Japanese, by hey, it's my story.)

Merle gasped and looked out the window again."D-draconian?"

Kokoro smirked."Yes, welcome to Atlantis."

Van and Hitomi had awakened under similar conditions, except their visitor was a female with long red hair and green eyes.She wore a simple dress with extra material trailing from her wrist to behind her back.She claimed to be named Kiseki.( "Miracle" in Japanese).She had greeted them very kindly and assured the two that their friends were being very well taken care of by her brother, Kokoro.He was to show them to anywhere they wanted in the palace.

Hitomi frowned."W-where are we?"Though she already had a pretty good guess upon seeing the beautiful wings that Kiseki possessed.

Kiseki smiled."Atlantis."

Van gasped.There was no way…Atlantis was destroyed!How could they possibly be here now?"B-but…it w-was…" He tried to say.

Kiseki nodded slowly."Yes, it was destroyed."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow."Then how…?"

Kiseki smiled."It is not for me to give you the history lesson.That is up to the Elders of the Counsel.If you will follow me."She turned and left the room.Van and Hitomi exchanged glances before getting up off the bed and followed her outside.

Van gasped, along with Hitomi at the beautiful scene.Kiseki spread her wings."The Counsel Elders are up there."She pointed to the center building that seemed to have many levels."Come on."She began to fly up to it.

Van and Hitomi closed their eyes and the Rhinestone of Life's symbol on their chests began to glow.Then two pairs of angelic white wings grew out of their backs once again.With only a moment's hesitation, both flew up with Kiseki and followed her to the Counsel's Chambers.

In Merle and Reeko's room, the two were still being difficult with Kokoro.They refused to go anywhere until they knew their friends were okay.

"I don't understand why you are being so difficult and suspicious."He told them.He didn't understand these feelings because on Atlantis, everyone knew everyone and there was no mistrust.

Merle didn't answer, but only glared at the youth.She heard Reeko gasped."Merle look!"She ran to his side by the window and saw Van and Hitomi flying towards the center building.

"Lord Van!"She immediately ran past Kokoro and out the door, Reeko right behind her.

"No wait!You can't go there!"Kokoro protested and flew outside the room after the felines. 

Merle and Reeko weaved their way through the people in the hall until they made their way outside.They looked up at all the catwalks and began to jump from one to the other, slowly ascending to the counsel's chambers.They were about to enter, when Kokoro appeared in front of them.

"Now please!I was meant to keep you out of the Elder's discussion until it was done!You can't go in there!"

"Watch us."Reeko said getting ready to pounce.

"Kokoro, what's going on out here?"A woman asked.

Kokoro turned around to meet his sister."Kiseki, I tried to stop them, but…"

"You must be their companions."Kiseki looked at the two."You show great courage and loyalty to attempt to get to them so dearly."She replied.

Merle was struck in awe at her nobility and grace."W-we have to see them!"She said.

"I'm sorry.They are meeting with the Elders of the Counsel and cannot be disturbed.It you like, I can take you to the room where they will be taken after the meeting.You can see them there."She offered.

Merle looked at Reeko, who shrugged and nodded.Merle turned to the woman."Fine."Then the two followed Kiseki into the building, where they hoped they would be able to see their friends again.

In the Elder's Chambers, Hitomi gasped, for it was the same room, she had seen her grandmother in, in her vision.The group of counsel members sat above them, and looked at them in a mixture of awe and wonder."We welcome you, Angel of Light, and Protector, to the city of Atlantis."The middle elder said.

"We have seen no proof that they are the ones of legend."Another protested.

"Shhh! How dare you speak out of line, and in such distasteful manner?" Another said.

"Enough."The middle one said."He brings up a good point."He turned to Van and Hitomi, who had put their wings away upon entered the meeting."Are you who we think you are?"

"Yes."Hitomi replied.

"Prove it."

Van and Hitomi once again closed their eyes and the crest glowed on their chest.They heard the elders gasped and in a bright flash, Van and Hitomi called out their wings, to be shown before all.

The elder nodded convinced and turned to the one who had protested.He nodded, unable to speak.

"Why have we been brought here?"Van questioned.

"Ah yes.Well, the counsel and I believe that our secret is about to get out.The evil that has been casting his own shadow across Atlantis, is about to come and destroy us once more."

Hitomi gasped."The Ziaboch Empire!"

"We have called to you, Angel of Light, in hopes of receiving aide in this manner."

Van nodded."You can guarantee that we will ensure that no lives will be lost."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, Protector.But your decree is noted.This meeting is adjured and we will discuss these matters at a later time.For now, High Priestess Kiseki will escort you to a waiting room, where I believe your friends are waiting anxiously for your arrival."

Van smirked and Hitomi smiled and nodded."Thank you, Elders.For your hospitality."

"We could offer no less.Please think of Atlantis as home."

The two nodded and exited the chambers to be met with Kiseki."I will take you to your friends now."

Van and Hitomi, led by Kiseki, turned the corner and smiled as they saw Merle and Reeko glaring at the obviously nervous young boy standing in the corner.But when Merle's eyes spotted Van, her features lit up and she bolted to the door, along with Reeko, to greet Van and Hitomi with friendly hugs.

"I was so worried about you Lord Van!"Merle said.

Hitomi smiled.Even though Merle wasn't in love with Van anymore, she still showed the same childish worry she held to Van since the beginning.

Kiseki gestured to her brother."This is my brother, Kokoro.It seems he was having trouble quietly controlling your friends."She smirked.

Van laughed."They are quite a handful."

Van took Hitomi's hand and they sat down on the couch.Hitomi was suddenly having strange feelings about this room.What had happened here?She looked out the window and gasped, a vision beginning before her eyes.

Van, hearing this and seeing her blank expression, immediately latched onto her hand.He was suddenly thrown for a spin when he too was enveloped in the vision as well, seeing what Hitomi was seeing.

He saw two elder teens, sitting on the couch that he and Hitomi were sitting on right now.He looked over and saw he was stilling holding hands with Hitomi, though they were both standing up and were now on the side of the room, watching the events.

Hitomi gasped."That's my grandma!"She said pointed to one of the girls.

The other had long blue hair, pulled back into a braid.Her orange-red eyes seemed to glow in anticipation."Please, Saino Yutaka?" ( "Gifted" in Japanese.Okay, so I got a dictionary for Christmas and I am going a little crazy with it.Live with it!)

Hitomi's grandmother, Saino, smiled."Alright, alright.I will."She took off her pink pendant and held it in her hand.She closed her eyes and the pink pendant started to glow."You wanted to know about your future children?Then I will ask the pendant to tell us."She said.

Her friend smiled and watched carefully, along with the two unseen people in the corner.Saino smiled and began to describe the scenes she was watching.I see a beautiful lovely woman, standing in the middle of The Lake Of Desires.She is standing there, serene…quiet.The Mystic Moon of legend hangs above the Western Mountains.A man, dressed in Royal garbs, comes towards her on the night of her 19th rotation.She will be the man whom she will end up marrying, and have two beautiful boys."

Hitomi gasped.This was beginning to sound very familiar.

Her friend smiled."Thank you, Saino.I have to get going now."The girl got up.

"Wait."Saino kept her eyes closed."Her name…will be Vari."

Van and Hitomi gasped at hearing this.This was Van's grandmother?The woman who would give birth to Vari, Van's mother?Who would go to the lake and meet Lord Goau of Fanelia?Van and Hitomi wanted to hear more, but were distracted by a face in the window.

Hitomi cringed back."That- that's Rhoan.The man who fell in love with my grandmother…something is strange about him."

Van held Hitomi close to make her feel safer as he stared at the face in the window.He knew that face.He gasped in realization."That's Emperor Dornkirk!"

Then the vision ended.

Van and Hitomi snapped back to reality, with a concerned Merle and confused Kokoro staring at them."What happened?"

Kiseki watched them carefully."They experienced a vision."

Hitomi looked up in shock."Yes…we did.How did you know?"

Kiseki smiled."I did not get to be High Priestess for nothing."Then she frowned."What did you see?"

Van held Hitomi close, for both still were frozen in shock."My grandmother," Van started."It seems Hitomi's grandmother, Saino, was the one who foresaw my mother and father's meeting."

Kiseki gasped."Saino, was…your grandmother?"She asked in shock.

Hitomi nodded."She was…why?"

Kiseki seemed to get uncomfortable."She was…banished from Atlantis.She broke several of our laws."

Hitomi gasped.Her grandmother, the one who had been so kind to her when she was little, was a criminal…an outlaw???Hitomi couldn't believe it!What was going to happen next?Kiseki stood in front of Van and Hitomi."Let me tell you the story."

A/N: Horrible cliffhanger I know!But I can't make this chapter any longer, so anything I was _going_ to write, goes in the next part.Keep checking in till then!! ^_^


	5. Destruction Commences

Draconian Chronicles 3

Part 4: Destruction Commences

Hitomi and Van sat listening intently as Kiseki started her story."Saino was a High Priestess, like me…she possessed the Pendant of Atlantis.It was the key to our city's defenses and power.We led peaceful lives and lived by the rules.Saino's love, Rhoan, was not of Atlantis…he was not Draconian.The Elders did not agree to Saino's connection with him, let alone her having a love relationship with him.

Saino was known to be a rebel; she did not like to go by the rules and always fought for the lives of those punished to death by their crimes.Our laws were harsh, yet effective.Being a woman born of the royal blood, she was forbidden to see him.Later, she disappeared…elders had discovered something shocking, yet even I don't know what happened."

Hitomi looked down in shame._What could have Saino done so bad that she would run from her homeland?_Hitomi didn't know, but she was going to find out.Hitomi stood up and ran from the room.

"Hitomi!"Van cried out and started after her, but Kiseki stopped him.

"Let her go…she needs to be alone to think for a while."

Van sighed in defeat and watched his fiancée exit the building and fly out into the distance.

Kokoro stepped up."May I offer a meal to soften your moods?"

Kiseki nodded."That is a fine idea."She turned to Van and the rest."May I offer you to stay at our residence for the time being?"

Van looked out the window and did not respond. Merle went by his side.Reeko stepped up to the priestess."That would be fine, thank you."

Folken once again entered Dornkirk's chambers."We have repaired the engines and are heading for Golaya Sea."

Emperor Dornkirk nodded."Excellent work.The Angel of Light will sense our approach, so we must act quickly.Prepare the troops and Guymelif units.I want us ready to invade the city as soon as it appears."

Folken frowned."Appears sire?"

"Of course…why do you think we haven't been able to find it until now?"

Folken thought for a moment and his eyes widened in realization."Because it was under the sea!"

"Exactly…now if I can work with the little girl, Hitomi, then the city will show itself."

The servant nodded."We will be ready."

"You had better be Folken.We cannot afford to lose this time.The power of Atlantis must be released!"Emperor Rhoan Dornkirk smiled._And then there will be a family reunion like no other, dear Hitomi…_

Hitomi flew to the edge of the city and looked out across the bay…the sky filled with red and oranges as the sun set.She signed and hugged her knees against her chest.It felt so wrong…her grandmother was so gentle and kind…so why?

Tears formed in her eyes and a distinct sound could be heard as they hit the water below the rocks underneath her.She gasped as she saw a reflection in the water, that wasn't hers.It was Saino's!Then the vision began.

Saino sat on the beech, sadly watching the waves come in and out.A man came up behind her and sat besides her.She already knew it was Rhoan, which, right now, only made things worse.She blinked back the tears before the face of the man she loved.

Rhoan looked at her carefully."What's the matter, love?"

Saino sniffed."Love…that is the problem.That night…when we…"

Rhoan placed a hand on her shoulder."What…"

Saino abruptly stood up."Rhoan, I am with child!"

Rhoan gasped and stood by her side."Why does this trouble you?"Then he thought for a moment."The elders?"

Saino nodded and hugged her arms."If they find out, I will be banished…I will have no where to go to."

Rhoan smiled."Not true…run away…you can go to the Mystic Moon.I was there once."

She gasped."You went to the cursed Mystic Moon?"

Rhoan chuckled."It is not cursed.It is simply another world where different creatures live.You can go there."

Saino shook her head."I can not leave my home."

Rhoan nodded."Then fight."

Saino gasped and looked up at Rhoan."W-what?"

"Fight."He stepped back."You have the pendant…fight!"

Saino was getting scared…she had never seen this side of him before."I-I will not!"She stepped back away from him as well.

Rhoan glared at her."That pendant holds the power!You know how to use it!Then do just that!Use it against your enemies!"

Saino shook her head again more vigorously."I won't!"

Rhoan stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, making her cry out in pain."If you won't I will!"He grabbed the pendant from her neck and ripped it off.Shoving her back, she fell to the ground and look up in shock.He grinned."You always were so naïve!"He accused.Holding up the pendant and began to chant words in ancient Atlantian.

"Rhoan don't!"Saino pleaded.

Rhoan heard nothing from her.He finished his spell and an earthquake like no other began to shake the city.Saino watched it all, helpless on the floor.

Hitomi screamed and broke free of the vision, not wanted to see the death and pain that followed.She understood now…it was Rhoan who had destroyed Atlantis.Her grandmother wasn't evil…it wasn't her fault.

With this new information, Hitomi stood up and made ready to fly back to the city.

"Hitomi!"Someone cried out.Hitomi turned to see Van flying up to her.She smiled.He looked so elegant with his wings extended like that.He landed besides her and took hold of her shoulders."Are you alright? I thought I felt you in great pain, and then I heard you scream."Van's worried gaze was fixed on her.

Hitomi sighed."I…saw Rhoan.He took the necklace from Saino and used it to destroy Atlantis.But what I don't understand is how she got to Earth."She growled in frustration."Nothing's making any sense!"

Van rubbed her tense muscles on her back."Shhh.It's okay.We'll get it soon enough."

Hitomi nodded and then both she and Van gasped."It's coming."They said together.Looking up at the seemingly normal sky, it darkened as if a great object was casting its shadow over the city.

Hitomi shivered in the sudden cold."What's going on?"

Van held her close and wrapped his wings around her as the winds began to pick up."I don't know."

Hitomi saw flashed of Dornkirk and the Ziaboch Fortress."They're coming!"

"What!?"

"Ziaboch!They're here!"She pulled away from Van and flew against the winds towards the Elder's chambers.Van flew after her, dodging flying debris as the winds threatened to take Atlantis apart.

Hitomi busted in the Chambers and bowed quickly before the Elders, who thought were seated, were in a small state of panic at the recent turn of events."Excuse my intrusion."Hitomi said."But I came to warn you!"

The middle elder nodded."Of this we know.The attack is from our enemy."

"The Ziaboch Empire will destroy everything!You have to get away!"She pleaded.Van stormed in after her and ran to her side.

"You have to flee!"He said.

The Elder shook his head."We have no where to go.We must stay and fight.They came and destroyed our home once, we will not stand for it again."

Hitomi shook her head."It wasn't Ziaboch!That was Rhoan!He now leads the Ziaboch Empire, you cannot face him!"

Van nodded."She's right.They have armies of guymelifs that will destroy anything that comes in their path."

"Then we will die and be reborn once again.This is what must be done."The Elder said, closing off any further discussion.

Kiseki and Kokoro came in with Merle and Reeko.

"What's going on!?"Reeko asked.

"It has begun?"Kiseki asked, still in a state of calmness.The Elders nodded.Kiseki agreed."Then we must prepare."

Hitomi couldn't believe what she was hearing…everyone was going to die…she could feel it._I am coming for you, Hitomi._

"What?"She turned around.

Van looked at her strangely."Hitomi?"

She held her head as the voice invaded her consciousness._I am coming for you…then we can be together again…_

__"No!No!Go away!Make it stop!"Hitomi screamed, everyone staring at her on shock and fear.

_Together…as family…_

"NO!!!!"Hitomi's pendant began to glow, and the city began to shake.

The Elders stood up in realization."Our shield is being brought down!"

Outside of the city, above Golaya Sea, Folken watched in astonishment, as the city emerged from below the city.It was domed at first, and then a city could be seen.People, draconians, could be seen flying towards the tall structures and towers, seeking shelter from the invasion.

Folken smirked._So the Emperor's plan worked._He turned to Dilandau."Go down and seek out the High Priestess.She will be the one who will be able to open the city's power."

Dilandau nodded."And a chance to get Van."Then he ran out to get his Dragon Slayers.

Van, Hitomi, Reeko, and Merle all watched in shock as they saw the water around them lower, as the emerged from the sea."We…we were under the water?"Merle asked in shock.

The Elder turned to Kiseki."They will be coming for you.Go to the shrine and hide there."

Kiseki nodded and started out, but Kokoro caught her hand."Sis, wait.Y-you can't leave…what if…they get you?"He was visibly shaken from everything.

Kiseki smiled and gave Kokoro a hug."Don't worry.The Angel of Light and Protector will guard you.You will be safe.And we will see each other again."

Kiseki left and Kokoro fell to his knees, watching his sister leave, knowing it might be the last time he sees her alive…He began to cry.

Merle felt sorry for the little boy…he was about their age, and she understood how he felt, loosing everyone she knew when Fanelia burned down to the ground.She walked over to the youth and snuggled up against him."Hey, hey, it'll be alright.Neither Hitomi nor Van will let anything happen to Kiseki or you.You have to be strong."She comforted.

Kokoro looked up with tear filled eyes."Y-you think so?"

Merle smiled and nodded."If anyone can so it it's Lord Van."

Kokoro smiled and threw his arms around the little cat girl, crying on her shoulder.She was shocked at first, but hugged back, knowing they both needed the comfort right now.

Reeko joined in and they shared a group hug.

Hitomi watched with a smile, then gasped as the shaking stopped.

Van's ears picked up the familiar sound of the Ziaboch guymelifs in flight mode."They're here."

The Elder nodded."They will come here first…we are ready."

Van and Hitomi made their weapons of their own.Hitomi, a large pink light staff, about 6 feet long.Van, a sword of yellow light.Merle did some last minute work on her claws with her nail file, and Reeko took out his small knife.

They were ready for whatever would come next.The battle over freedom and power.Who will win?That question was about to be answered.


	6. Family Ties

Draconian Chronicles 3

Part 5: Family Ties

Van and Hitomi stood tense and ready back to back as the sound of the Guymelifs grew louder.Merle and Reeko were standing in a corner, behind them Kokoro tried to put on a strong face, but it was clear he was scared.Hitomi held her staff out in front of her, its pink glow shining on half of them room.The other half was a pleasant yellow glow, from Van's light sword.It blazed with power as if made by fire.

The Elders stood by the raised chairs that they had been seated in earlier.There were now 6 out of the 12 before, the rest had fled beforehand.Hitomi frowned."Aren't you going to defend yourselves??"She couldn't believe that they would throw their lives away so easily.

The head Elder smiled."We never said we were defenseless." 

Hitomi was about to further question his meaning, when the building began to shake.Hitomi gasped as four guymelifs and a few dozen soldiers stormed the tower.

Van and Hitomi growled and charged into battle.

Hitomi made a swift stroke upwards against an oncoming soldier.He was bisected from the middle up, falling in a burnt heap.Two men came up behind Hitomi and attacked.She swung her staff sideways, gutting them easily.One came up and caught her off guard, grabbed her hand and using his strength to try and make her slice herself with her own weapon.But instead of hitting Hitomi, it went through her!

She smirked."Don't you know you shouldn't play with other people's things without their permission?"She elbowed the guy in the mouth, hearing it crack with the impact, the stabbed him through the stomach with her staff, it going through him as well.Although he didn't come out unharmed as Hitomi had.He fell to the ground dead, and Hitomi withdrew her weapon, running back into the fray.

Van sliced at two men, their weapons falling to the ground, then he came up and jumped into the air, kicking both in the head.They fell to the ground.A man came up behind him, but Van sensed him coming and raised his sword over his head to block it.Van bent down and whipped out his leg to trip the fellow.He fell with a loud thump, though it was lost in the sounds of battle.

The man didn't give up then though, no.He tried to slice at Van's legs, but Van simply flipped forward, out of the way, and then immediately back flipping over the man, and stabbing him in the chest.The man cried out in agony.Van pulled his sword back and ran off to protect the elders.

It looked like Hitomi and Van had the same idea, because before they knew it they were side-by-side, ready to defend the elders.But from the looks of it, they didn't look like they needed saving at all.

The Head Elder formed a blue ball in his hands, as well as the other aged council members, all ranging in color, from red to purple.The Head Elder had a determined look on his face."For the Goddess of Fate!Release!"As one all the Elders released their magical attacks, striking one of the guymelifs at its weakest points.

It lost an arm, and parts of it leg fell to the ground.It fell to the floor in a messed up heap.Hitomi and Van watched it fall and turned back to the Elders, speechless.

The Head Elder smiled."Continue to defend the others…we will be fine."

Van and Hitomi nodded and Hitomi ran off to see if Merle and Reeko were okay, but when Van turned to follow, he saw a 5th guymelif coming up behind the Elders.He turned."Watch out!"

The guymelif shot off one of its liquid spears, slamming hard into the Head Elder.

Van was horrified."No!!!!"He powered up his sword and took a mighty swing at the guymelif.A charged yellow disk flew from his sword, landing on the guymelif's chest, and exploding in a large heap and metal.

Van ran to the Head Elder.The wound was too large to heal, even with Van's powers.The Elder did not seem seemed sad or worried about his demise.He simply smiled up at the young king."Protect…the Angel of Light.She…will save…us…all…"

Van watched as the body of the Elder disintegrated before his eyes.He saddened and looked around to find Hitomi.He found her in the worst place possible.

"Van!"She screamed and she fought to break free of the Guymelif that held her captive.And the operator of that guymelif?

"Van, I got your little brat girlfriend here…and she will be my present to his majesty Emperor Dornkirk.

Van froze as Dilandau's voice came from the control chamber."Dilandau! Let her go!"He demanded.

"Oh I don't think so."He tightened his grip on Hitomi, making her cry out in pain and Van fell to his knees, feeling her pain rip through his body as well.Then Dilandau changed into his flight mode and took off towards the Floating Fortress, leaving Van to cry out for his loved one.

"HITOMI!!!!!!"

Hitomi was thrown unceremoniously in front of the Emperor Dornkirk.He smirked at her small form, and gestured to his guards."Leave us."

They bowed and left the chambers.Hitomi growled and jumped to her feet, then back flipped away from the menacing figure."I demand I be released this instant!"She said.

Dornkirk smirked."Now, now.Is that anyway to talk to your relative??"

Hitomi gasped."I don't know what you are talking about!"She placed a hand on her heart and her chest started to glow.She expected her wings to emerge and she would blast her way out of here if she had to.But instead…her heart started to hurt and she cried out in pain as the effect backfired.She fell to her knees.

Dornkirk stepped forward."You cannot use your powers here.You are helpless."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him."I am never helpless."She looked up at him and tried to stay strong, but she could feel her strength leaving her."What…what are you doing to me???"

The Emperor placed a hand on Hitomi and Hitomi wanted to move away, but found she couldn't."I am going to show you the truth.That which has been hidden from you for so long."

Then Hitomi passed out.

Van ran out of the Elder chambers and dove off the side of the tower.His wings spread open and he began to glide down over the city.Merle and Reeko jumped back down the skywalks and tried to keep up.Kokoro flew above them and looked towards Van."He's heading to the shrine."He deduced.

"But we were never shown that part of Atlantis.How does he know where it is??"Merle asked, leaping over another skywalk.

Kokoro dove under the same skywalk, as Reeko followed Merle's path and continued to follow the angered king."All draconians can sense where it is.It is the center of a lot of power."

Merle frowned and stopped as they came up to the Shrine."Isn't that where your sister is?"Reeko came up besides her and Kokoro stayed up above them.

"Yeah.She is there in case Ziaboch gets the idea they can take our power and use it for themselves."He told them.

Merle gasped at the beauty of the shrine.It was a large temple of some sort.It had blue lanterns hanging from it.There was one set of double wooden doors that were open and inside was darkness.

"What a creepy place."Reeko said.

Kokoro withheld a laugh."It's not made to be enjoyable.It is very dangerous in the wrong hands."

Merle nodded."Let's go see what Van is up to."

Van walked slowly in the shrine, and searched for Kiseki's aura.She was sent here as the last stronghold against the Ziaboch Empire.Van held his sword in front of him, defenses up, even in the serene setting of the shrine.His wings were out and twitching in nervousness.There was a great power stored here.One he thought Ziaboch could do a whole lot of damage with if they got their hands on it.

Van followed his sense until he came to a large room.There was a great obelisk in the center of it, and at its base, stood Kiseki.She was on her knees before the structure, hands in front of her, and wings gracefully at her sides.Her head was bowed in homage.Van quietly stepped forward, his large eyes taking in all the details.

The sides of the room were filled with balconies and seating arrangements.This must be where the city held its meetings.The top of the obelisk was golden, compared to its black body.Van came up to Kiseki just as she got up to turn to him.

"Ah, Protector.Our defenses are gone?"She asked simply.

Van nodded."The Elders have been defeated."He hung his head down low.

Kiseki looked at him carefully."The Angel of Light is gone as well?"

Van gasped and looked up at the priestess."Y-yes.She was kidnapped.How did you know?"

Kiseki smiled."I felt her aura leave this city and go into the ship in the sky."She explained.

Van nodded."We have to get her back."

Kiseki's expressions went calm, and she closed her eyes."First, we need to take care of the unwanted visitors."

"Lord Van!"Merle and Reeko came running in, Kokoro flying in above them.

Lord Van raised an eyebrow."Unwanted visitors?" He turned to Kiseki.

Kiseki's eyes flared open."They're here!"She flew into the air and suddenly the door behind where Merle and Reeko had just come in… three guymelifs came through the wall, rubble going everywhere.

Kokoro gasped."They must've followed us!"

Van flew into the air besides Kiseki."I hide Escaflowne back at the base of the Elder's Tower!It'd take too long to go and get it!"He narrowed his eyes at the intruders.

Kiseki folded her hand in front of her."Then we have no choice, we must flee."

"I doubt they'll let us.And I don't see any other way out."  
Kiseki smirked, her eyes closed."There are always two ways out of a situation.Go down there next to the others.I will take care of these barbarians."

Van was skeptical and was about to object, when Kiseki's eyes opened and they glowed yellow."Now!"

Van gasped and immediately flew down to Reeko and Merle."What is she doing!?"Reeko asked.

Kokoro watched his sister's gestures."On no…" He ran forward, but Van held him back.Kokoro leaned forward."No!Kiseki!Don't!!"

Merle frowned."What's going on??"

Kokoro gritted his teeth."She is performing a forbidden ritual called 'Calling down of the Sun'.Destroys all organics.Kiseki!!!!"He called in vain as she began the chant.

"In the name of Great One, holder of the sun disk, Re, protect me from my foes.Flesh burn and life end!"There was a bright flash and an enormous flare of heat, causing the group on the ground to have to cringe back.

When the light died down, they opened their eyes and saw the room was devoid of all life.Van closed his eyes to sense for the guymelif's pilots.There was no sign at all."They're…gone."The guymelifs stood quiet and ghost-like, not moving an inch, yet looking undamaged on the outside.

Kiseki floated down to the ground, and breathed heavily.

Merle ran up to her."You okay?"

Kokoro came up and steadied her."She is weak from the attack."He replied to the cat girl.He turned to his sister."You need to rest."

Kiseki didn't answer, only reached onto her side and pulled out a pouch.Reaching in, she pulled out some…

Kokoro gasped."Star dust…no, Kiseki, don't…"

Kiseki threw the dust into the air.It fell on everyone and the two cat people tried to shake it off."Hey, what's the idea?"Merle asked.

Van look at his hands as the dust fell on him too."Huh?"

Kiseki closed her eyes and took a deep breath."Angel of Light…" She clapped, finalizing the spell.

Then, all five were surrounded in a golden light and disappeared from the room.

Reappearing in another room, the five materialized, and Kiseki passed out in Kokoro's arms.

Merle looked around."Huh?"

"Where are we?"Reeko echoed her confusion.

Kokoro looked sadly down at his sister."She used a teleportation spell to get us out of there and bring us here."

"Where's here?"Merle asked.

Van looked around."We on the floating fortress."

"We're what!?"Reeko exclaimed."Ah man!I didn't even get a chance to make my will yet!"

Van closed his eyes and sensed for his true love and partner."Hitomi…" Spreading his wings he took to the air."Reeko, Merle, stay here with Kokoro!Stay here while I find Hitomi!!"

"Lord Van!" Merle started to run after him, when Reeko held her back by the waist."You heard the prince.We stay here.I don't wan to lose you."

Merle blushed and stopped resisting as she leaned into Reeko's embrace.She watched Van disappear down the hallway._Be careful Lord Van…_

_ _

Hitomi awoke her in own bed…she looked around and heard a baby crying.She walked out of her room, and followed the noise to the guest room.There she saw Saino walk into the room, and lift up the baby.There, there, shhh…" She rocked it back and forth until the crying stopped.

Hitomi frowned._The baby…my mom?_

The room disappeared and Hitomi awoke in the emperor's chambers once again.

Emperor Dornkirk walked up to her."Your mother was born on the Mystic Moon.Saino left Gaia and left me.She had _our_ child alone on the Mystic Moon!"

Hitomi gasped as tears came to her eyes."Then you're…my…"

"You are my lovely granddaughter."He came up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hitomi shivered under his touch."No!!!!"

Just then Van burst through the room, and flew in fast and hard, ramming into the emperor and sending him to the other side of the room."Hitomi!"He flew down and lifted Hitomi into his arms.

Her eyes continued to tear as she cried into Van's embrace."He's…he…" She hiccupped and passed out.

Van glared at the recovering emperor."What did you do to her!"

Dornkirk smirked."Can't a grandfather take some energy from his granddaughter?"

Van gasped and looked down at Hitomi."She is your…" _The granddaughter of my enemy…the reason she is draconian…no…_"No!!!"He glared at Dornkirk."You lie!"

The emperor stood up."Think about it.Why does she have the pendant that Saino possessed?How was it that she touched the Rhinestone of Life?And how is it that she became a draconian?Because she was a draconian descendant herself!"

Van blinked as all the words began to sink in.What could he think of her now?He loved her, but she carried the blood of the enemy.

"So you see?True love only exists in fairy tales.

Van shook her head."No!I love her no matter what!"He shouted.

Dornkirk smirked."Do you?Will you be willing to fight for her?"He made a quick motion with his hand, and Dilandau came out of one of the side doors.

Van narrowed his eyes at his rival.

"Well, well, well, looks like the great Angel of Light is here.With her precious _protector._"The Dragon Slayer said, his voice dripping with disgust.

Van placed Hitomi down on the ground and glared at Dilandau."If I fight, what do I get?"He asked Dornkirk.

"You and my granddaughter get to leave alive."He replied.

Van raised an eyebrow."And if I lose?"

"Atlantis is mine."He smiled as if the battle were already won.

Van blinked in surprise.Could he make such a deal and sacrifice a whole city?Put all that magical power on the line?Was it his place?

Hitomi stirred in his arms."I…he's my…why…why wasn't I told?"She muttered in her sleep."

_She's in shock…I have to help her._Van thought.He looked up to Dornkirk."You have yourself a deal."

A/N: I know this took a long time to get out and I'm sorry!Really!I hoped you liked it!Ja ne!


	7. Battle Over Atlantis

Draconian Chronicles 3

Draconian Chronicles 3

Chapter 6: Battle Over Atlantis

Van looked down at Hitomi one last time.Her light brown hair fell slightly over her eyes, which were closed, as she fought her nightmares in her sleep.She knew who she was now, and she didn't like it at all.She was the granddaughter of Emperor Dornkirk himself.But Van's love was true, and he would fight for her.He now stood before Dilandau, eyes narrowed at the dragon slayer.

Van closed his eyes and formed his light sword in front of him.Dilandau unsheathed his own sword and the two began to circle each other.

Dilandau smirked."I never thought that wretched girl was one of us."

Van growled."Her spirit is that ten times what yours is!She may have evil blood running through her, but her heart and soul are pure."

Dilandau let out a small laugh."When I defeat you, our emperor will make me successor of this land, and your precious _Hitomi_ will be turned evil…she will be my queen."

Van gasped."No!I won't allow that!"Then he thought back."What about Folken?"He would think Folken would naturally be the next in line after Dornkirk.

Emperor Dornkirk answered that."He is not a factor anymore, _Protector._The evil I tainted him with has flowed out of him and he no longer has what it takes to be leader."

Van blinked back his shock."You…what?"

Emperor Dornkirk smiled at the confusion in Van's features."You don't think he actually had it in him to be evil on his own do you?No…I gave that to him. He needed that extra boost to change him.That was what turned him against you, and after I take over Atlantis, he will be destroyed.Dilandau here has what it takes and as when I taint the Angel of Light the same way, I will be unstoppable!"

Van was very mad."I won't let you touch her or destroy her innocence the way you did my brother!I will fight for both of them to ensure the safety of everyone!"

"Oh, how very touching.Now put those words to the test!"Dilandau said as he charged in…

Kokoro sat with Merle and Reeko, watching over his sister, Kiseki.She was still unconscious.Kokoro's wings twitched in nervousness."I don't like the fact he left on his own.We don't know what the evil forces will try."

Merle turned to him. "Everything.They will try anything to get the power of Atlantis."

Reeko's back stiffened and the hair on his neck stood on end."Someone's here."

Merle sniffed the air."Folken."She hissed.

Folken came materialized out of the shadows."Very good, Merle.Still recognize my scent I see."

Reeko and Merle stood in front of Kokoro and Kiseki protectively."What the hell are you doing here?"Reeko demanded.

Folken raised a hand."You need not worry about me anymore.I am no longer fighting against you.You see, I fight for my own cause now.The Emperor has named his successor, and that is Dilandau.I will not stand for it.Plus, he is the reason for all my suffering after I lost my arm to the dragon.I did not want to fight against my brother, but he made me and controlled me.I have finally broken free."He raised a hand to the ceiling and Kiseki was enveloped in a blue light. 

She moaned once and opened her eyes.

"Sister!Are you alright?"Kokoro asked worriedly.

Kiseki slowly sat up."Yes, I have been fully healed and recharged."She turned to Folken."You did this?"

Folken nodded."I ask for your help in bringing down the Emperor.By helping me, you also save your kingdom of Atlantis.Because I know something the Emperor doesn't and that is that no one can control the power of Atlantis.It is the power of human will and cannot be controlled or predicted.The Angel of Light has a strong will, which makes it possible for her to access the power, but still even she has no control over it."

Reeko caught on."So, the Emperor is on a futile mission."

"And always has been."Merle finished."So, what happens to Hitomi if Dornkirk doesn't get what he wants."

"He will kill her.I am sure of that."Folken answered."Van and Dilandau are battling right now as we speak."

Merle gasped."What are we waiting for?Let's go!"

Everyone nodded."Let me lead the way."Folken took lead and led the group towards their friends.

Van went flying back and landed hard against the metal wall.A snap was heard and Van winced as he felt his wing break in several places.

Dilandau laughed."That's what you get, _demon._Draconians were never meant to survive.You are a curse to mankind!"He charged in again and attempted a vertical swipe at Van.Van rolled to the side and cut high with his light sword, making a gash in Dilandau's back.

"Looks like someone's getting a little slow!"Van growled.

Dilandau turned to him."I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"He threw his hand forward and a large blast of red energy came forth, hitting Van square in the chest, ripping apart his shirt and pushing him to his knees.

"Wh-what the hell?"Van managed.

Dornkirk laughed."It seems Dilandau has some unearthly powers such as yourself, Protector."He said."It's amazing what you can do by borrowing the great Angel of Light's powers."

Dilandau smirked."You can win.Just give up, Van."

Van struggled to his feet."Never."

Dilandau blasted him again, and Van once again went flying into the wall, this time slumping to the ground."Looks like Atlantis is as good as ours."

"That's what you think!"Merle shouted.Behind her, Kiseki, Kokoro and Reeko stood firmly, ready to fight.

"More victims?You all do wish to die, don't you?Well watch then as your precious Protector dies!"Dilandau released another blast at Van.

The blast, instead of hitting Van, hit Folken in the back, as he covered Van's body with his own.

"Brother?"Van whispered.

"Van, I am sorry.Rest now. I will finish this."Folken said, standing up, wincing as blood poured fourth from his open wound.

Emperor Dornkirk raised an eyebrow."You decided to go all the way and become a full traitor I see?I can't say that's unexpected."

Folken crossed his arms."And I can say something that _is_ unexpected.You can never get the power of Atlantis, Rhoan."He said.

Dilandau snorted."That's a lie.It's practically in our hands."

"Not…if I can help it…" Another voice said.The group turned around and saw none other than Hitomi slowly get to her feet.

"She is now completely healed."Kiseki said, proudly.

Hitomi glared at Emperor Dornkirk."The power of Atlantis…it's not something you can just claim.It's an _intangible_ power.Something even someone as powerful as you cannot have."She said.

Dornkirk ground his teeth together."You, Angel of Light, have been getting on my nerves and relative or not, I will not distill for this." He threw his hand forward and lightning lanced forward.

Hitomi and Kiseki both flew into the air and dodged the attack."Is that all you got?"She formed her staff in her hands and made a large swipe in the air, blasting a long powerful attack at her grandfather.

Dornkirk smirked and simply made a shield in front of him, dissipating the blast and coming unharmed."Someone as powerful as you should be able to come up with attacks better than that.I'm disappointed in you, dear granddaughter."

Hitomi growled.Folken helped Van to his feet and looked at his former master."You're outnumbered, Rhoan.Give up now."

Dilandau laughed and jumped forward."That's what you think!" He formed a ball of energy in his hand and aimed it at Folken and Van.

In one swift move, Folken revealed his jet-black wings and took to their air with Van in his arms.

Hitomi opened her mouth in shock."But…how?Dilandau isn't draconian!"

Kiseki closed her eyes and focused on the enemy."He's taking power from The Emperor!They have a bond that allows him to use the Emperor's magic!"

Dilandau smirked."That's right!I cannot be defeated!"

"And I will not lose!"Hitomi shouted.

_Hitomi…_

__Hitomi stopped short.She recognized that voice…_Grandma?_

_Hitomi…you mustn't allow Rhoan to have the power of Atlantis.Use my powers…and defeat him…_

_Are you sure?_

Please… 

Hitomi closed her eyes and felt her body be enveloped with her familiar pink aura, but it was now much more powerful.

"H-Hitomi?"Van asked.

Hitomi opened her eyes and they were of the purest white.Rhoan stopped short."S-Saino?"He took an involuntary step back.

"I will not let you have the power of Atlantis!"Hitomi/Saino said."I will stop you!"She threw both hands forward, letting lose a large ball of energy.Dornkirk tried to dodge it, but it moved with him, blasting him aside like a rag doll.

"Let's do this!" Folken said, letting go of van, since Van had recovered and could fly on his own.

"It's good to have you back on our side, brother."Van said.

Folken smiled."It's good to be back.We'll have a lot of catching up to do, won't we?"Van nodded.Folken winked."Especially about your recent engagement to Hitomi."Folken flew down to engage Dilandau, leaving a shocked Van behind.

Kokoro stayed behind with Merle and Reeko, making a shield of his own to protect them.Kiseki called upon the power of lighting and electricity fell from the ceiling, as if it were covered in storm clouds, hitting Dilandau several times.

Folken unsheathed his sword and began to sword fight.

Hitomi sent blast after blast at Dornkirk, and the Emperor was barely holding his own.Hitomi was powerful, there was no denying that, but now that she had coupled with the power of her grandmother, would Rhoan survive?

Van added in his power and made another swipe with his sword, cutting a large gash in the Emperor's side."This ends here!"

Rhoan let loose a blast of his own, pinning Hitomi and Van to the wall with electric bonds."I haven't lost yet!You will never defeat me!"Van and Hitomi struggled, but couldn't break the bonds.

"Let him go!"Merle jumped onto the back of Rhoan and bit down hard on his back.Reeko came forward and made a slash with his claws, breaking the bonds and setting Hitomi and Van free.

Rhoan raised a hand to Merle, and sent electricity running throughout her whole body.She screamed and let go, falling to the floor.

"Merle!"Reeko ran to her side and looked down on her sadly.Her fur was singed in many places.He took off his shirt and began to bandage her burns.

Kiseki was knocked unconscious by a ball of energy from Dilandau that sent her into the wall.Folken battled fiercely with Dilandau, but Dilandau blocked every one of his attacks.Folken grew tired and Dilandau scored a hit…a major hit.

Van screamed out his brother's name as he saw Dilandau embed his own sword right through Folken's stomach.Time stood still and Folken slowly fell to his knees.Dilandau laughed at his victory and used his foot to shoved Folken off his sword, leaving it covered in blood.

Hitomi's eyes shone brightly and she cat her last spell…

"Power of Atlantis!!" Down below, the center of the city of Atlantis began to shake and power erupted from it's very core, going straight into the floating fortress and into the one who had called it."I summon thy power to seal this demon away for all eternity!!"

A large black bubble formed around Emperor Dornkirk and his powers were thereby erased."No!This can't be!I will not be denied my power!"

"It was never yours!Now be gone to the depths of hell!"Hitomi poured more energy into her spell, and opened her eyes in shock as she felt the power of Van, Kiseki, and Kokoro add to hers.It was all draconians fighting to save their land…earning back their reputations and destroying their evil name by replacing it with a new one, a brighter one.

Dornkirk screamed and disappeared, vanishing from sight forever.

Dilandau slowly backed away as the draconian's in the air caught their breath.He stopped cold, when he felt a knife embed itself into his heart…from behind.With Dornkirk sealed away, Dilandau had his powers taken away also, and therefore felt death consume him, and he fell to the ground.

The others turned to him in shock as Kokoro released his hold on the dagger, which he himself had killed Dilandau with."You will not kill any other draconians, anymore."He breathed heavily and shook with what he had done.

Kiseki flew down and landed beside him."You did the right thing."

With the spell done, Hitomi fell from the sky, exhausted and completely drained.Van flew over and caught her swiftly in his arms.Hitomi cried in relief and pain."I'm sorry…I didn't know what I was…I hereby break our engagement, so I…"

"No."Van said."You are still the same lovely woman I ran into all those months ago.I feel no different about you than I did before.I love you more than anything in this world, so please, don't say you plan to leave me.I need you."He smiled."Fanelia needs a queen doesn't she?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded.

"We will rebuild it stronger and more dedicated to its people than ever.We will reunite the refugees of the city and make it the great kingdom it once was, but only if you stay by my side."He held her close, never wanted to let go.

"Eww!Okay!I'm fine!Now stop licking me!"Merle voice came suddenly, breaking the romantic moment.

Reeko sweat dropped."Well, sorry Ms. Kitty Cat.I was only worried…" He was cut off by Merle's lips kissing his own.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "Thanks."

Reeko blushed so much, it showed right through his blue fur.

"Van…" Kiseki called forth their attention, motioning down to the dying Folken."I cannot heal him…his wound is too serious."

Van nodded and flew down, letting Hitomi down carefully, Kokoro helping to support her.Van walked over to his brother and knelt beside him."I…"

"Brother…Van, you have no idea how proud I am of you."Van looked up in shock.Folken forced a smile."After father died, mother was so worried for you, but I knew, and I reassured her that you would grow up to be a fine prince.It was what you were meant to be.Now you can be king."

Van felt tears fall down his cheeks."Folken…I looked up to you so much.And in the end, you didn't let me down.You truly are a great warrior and brother.I know father and mother would be happy if they were here."

Folken nodded."I will join them soon.It was inevitable.Please, do not mourn for me.Rebuild Fanelia, our great home and birthplace, and lead with peace and mercy with your new queen." 

Van held onto his brother's hand."I will miss you, brother."

"We will be reunited once more…in the after life.Then there will be a family reunion like never before."He winced as his vision began to darken."I will be waiting for you, brother…be strong…" Folken closed his eyes, and was gone.

Van cried openly, as did everyone else in the room, Hitomi burying her head in Kokoro's robe and shaking with sobs.Van held onto his brother's hand, even as Folken began to disappear and fade from existence.

"He has rejoined the heavens, where all man and woman begin and end their lives.The rest of the draconian descendants will keep him good company."Kiseki said, smiling through her tears.

Down below, Atlantis stood quiet and majestic.Van stood up."Good bye, brother."He turned to everyone else, whipped the tears from his eyes, and smiled."Let's go home."

A/N- I think that was a good chapter.I have lots planned for the epilogue, so please stay tuned!


	8. Epilogue

Draconian Chronicles 3

Draconian Chronicles 3

Epilogue

The city of Atlantis was filled like never before.Everyone cheered and celebrated in light of the new marriage: King Van Fanel of Fanelia and his new wife Queen Hitomi Fanel.Being the priestess, Kiseki led the ceremony and bound the two by law and love that they would forever be by each other's side in the worst of circumstances as well as the best.

With the Ziaboch Empire gone and scattered, the occupants of Fanelia would return and with the help of Van and Hitomi, they would rebuild the city of their rebirth, remake their lives, and continue on the generations of Fanelians with a new brighter future.

Reeko was dressed in a nice tuxedo; hair all slicked back and formal looking.He was, for once, respectable…and he was hating it.Being clean, on good behavior, and calm…it was just too much to bear!He had to get out of here and quick!

Reeko got up and tried to sneak under the table and away from the party.He wasn't watching where he was going when he ran into someone else under the table!He turned abruptly and saw none other than Merle, still dressed in her Maid of Honor dress, on her hands and knees.

"Trying to sneak away?"Reeko teased.

Merle smirked."And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I…uh…lost something.I came down here to find it."He lied.

Merle punched him in the arm."You swear!You can't stand this anymore than I can!"She sat down and crossed her arms."We have got to get out of here…there's nothing to do!"

Reeko raised an eyebrow."Wanna spike the punch bowl?"

"I already did!"Merle sighed then caught herself.

Reeko laughed."No wonder I had three glasses."He wavered a little.

Merle snickered."I had five."But she held up four fingers.

"Come on, let's have some real fun!"

Reeko ditched his tux and wore instead his more comfortable red no-sleeve shirt, still having all the rips and tares it had in it before.Merle did the same, having on her tiger striped dress on underneath.Reeko grabbed her hand and together they ran off to one of the surrounding trees, where they could chase each other or play tag as they wished, leaving the reception to the more…respectable people.

Hitomi laughed with her new husband and friends, actually happy for the first time in a long time.Her draconian wings were out in the open, falling gracefully behind her through special slits in the back of her wedding dress.Van also had his visible and the two looked made for each other.

"So, where are you two going for your honeymoon?"Kiseki asked, slyly.

Both newlyweds blushed."Well uh…" Van stuttered.

Hitomi winked."We'll think of something.Right now, though, I have an idea.Will you excuse us?"She took Van's hand and he let her lead him into the air and away from the crowd.

Kiseki smiled as they left.Just then, Kokoro came up behind her."Repairs on the Shrine have begun."

The priestess nodded. "You've done well, and I have good news for you, brother.You have been chosen to begin training and join the New Council."

Kokoro was open-mouthed in shock."Really?"Kiseki nodded."All right!"They shared a hug and everyone who had been eavesdropping applauded.

Hitomi took Van over the city, more towards the center of Atlantis.Van wasn't sure where she was taking the, until his eyes came upon it.A tall, broad branched tree…_the_ tree.It was simply beautiful and it glowed with such a radiant light.There was no one around it for miles, it seemed, and you got a perfect view of the surrounding ocean.Now that Atlantis had been revealed, it appeared like a new island, majestically resting in the middle of the open waters.

Hitomi and Van settled under the tree and cuddled each other, just enjoying the view.Hitomi smiled at Van's handsome face next to her.

"It's amazing that it's all over.No more Angel of Light…no more Protector…just you and me and out future together."Hitomi laid her head on his shoulder.

"I will never stop being your protector.I will always be there for you.And now, we will go to Fanelia and rule it together."Van said, confidently.

Hitomi laughed."You might have to teach me some etiquette, you know.I might end up making a mess of everything."

Van chuckled at this."Alright, but you needn't worry.You will make a fine queen."He kissed her cheek.

Hitomi looked into the distance and saw all the small forms of the draconians at the receptions."What about Atlantis?Do they go back into hiding?People of Gaia have grown too accustomed to fearing them.Is coexistence an option?"

Van was silent for a moment."A treaty."He said, finally."We'll create a treaty between Fanelians and Draconians."

"Then we can negotiate with other kingdoms to enter the treaty as well!"Hitomi exclaimed.

"See?You're acting like a queen already!"Van pulled her closer.

Everything was as it should be.And on that hill, with that single tree, van's parents and brother appeared before Van and Hitomi.The three smiled at the couple.

"Everything is in balance now."Vari said.

"I am proud of you son.And you two, Angel of Light.I could not ask for more." Lord Goau said.

Folken just stood there smirking, the wings behind him now a beautiful baby blue, instead of black.He didn't say anything, until he broke out in laughter."I just came cause #1, they made me."He pointed to his parents.Lord Goau hit him upside the head.Folken winced."And #2, to congratulate you two. I knew you guys were meant to be.And brother, don't give her too much freedom.She may be Draconian, but she's a woman!They're demons I tell ya!"That got him a smack by Vari's wings.She cleared her throat."Ow!All right already!Enough with the hitting!"Folken turned to his brother."I knew you could do it."He winked and the three waved good bye and disappeared.

Van chuckled."That was…interesting."

"So Folken's not all that bad.He's a good big brother."Hitomi said, happy she got to see this other, playful side of Van's brother.

Van nodded."He was a great brother.And they all were a great family."

Hitomi wrapped an arm around Van's waist."Well, we'll have to make a new family, won't we?"

Van smiled, mischievously."Yes we will."He leaned in a kiss his bride, which eventually led to other things… which I won't cover!

Anyways, peace had once again come to Gaia and all its people would learn to live together, but how long would that peace last?Would all be calm and cured forever?Only time will tell.^_^

A/N: I do have an idea for another series after this one, but it probably won't be for a while, since I have other series I have to work on.If I get my movie soon, the Escaflowne Movie of course, in the mail, it might motivate me.We'll see what happens!Until then, this series is at an end!


End file.
